En las danzas y en los sueños
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Ultra Magnus viaja al planeta tierra para salvar a su raza, en eso conoce a una humana de la cual se enamora pero lo que no sabe es que con ella creara lo que salvara a su especie (Clasificacion M lenguaje y contenido sexual mas adelante: Historia de Ultra Magnus y la madre de Brenda)
1. Chapter 1

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Primer cap. De la historia siiii :D**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Era la edad dorada de Cybertron todo era paz y tranquilidad…pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo ya que había bots que querían todo el poder para sí mismos…

**Antes de la guerra…**

Un bot iba caminando por las calles de Iacon, tenía un en semblante serio, su armadura era de color azul marino y rojo, su nombre era Ultra Magnus.

Mientras el caminaba por las calles de su ciudad, él pensaba en su soledad, el se sentía realmente solo no había encontrado a la femme perfecta con la cual tener un chispeante, sus pensamientos cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda, en eso se volteo y vio a un mech que era más pequeño que el.

-Estas bien?. Pregunto Magnus mientras se agachaba a ayudar al bot y le tendía su mano.

-Si. Dijo aquel bot mientras tomaba la mano de Ultra Magnus.- lo siento mucho. Dijo el cuando estuvo de pie.

-No hay problema. Dijo Magnus con un tono tranquilo.- cuál es tu nombre?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

El bot estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la voz de una femme distrajo a ambos, cuando vieron a la femme ella era de color rosa.

-Orion, así que aquí estabas¡. Dijo la femme en voz alta, bajo el tono de voz cuando vio a Ultra Magnus.-ah¡, lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que estuviera con alguien.

Ultra Magnus miro a ambos.- así que, Orion es tu nombre. Dijo Magnus con calma y el otro sonrió.

-Si, me llamo Orion Pax. Le contesto con una sonrisa, después tomo de la mano a la femme.- y ella es mi novia Ariel.

-Es un placer. Dijo la femme con una sonrisa.- cuál es tu nombre?. Pregunto ella.

-Soy Ultra Magnus. Dijo él mientras le sonreía a ambos.- tengo que irme, espero verlos luego. Dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-Adiós¡. Dijeron ambos.

Mientras Ultra Magnus seguía su camino recordó a la femme que alguna vez amo, su nombre era Bloody Night, el pensó que ella era la femme perfecta, pero se equivoco al ver que ella tenía una chispa bastante oscura, el termino separándose de ella, algo que no le gusto mucho.

-Me pregunto…que quera Alpha Trion. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando Ultra Magnus había llegado al lugar donde estaba Alpha Trion, entro en el edificio y se dedico a buscar a Alpha Trion, cuando lo encontró vio que él estaba parado enfrente de una ventana.

-Querías verme. Dijo Ultra Magnus en tono firme.

-Si. Dijo Alpha Trion, mientras se daba la vuelta.-has escuchado los rumores, sobre una guerra. Dijo él.

Ultra Magnus lo miro, y le dijo.-si, los eh escuchado, porque tu preocupación. Dijo Magnus.

-Es posible que esa guerra sea la perdición, de nuestra raza. Dijo un tanto preocupado, Ultra Magnus se congelo al escuchar eso.- es por eso que te llame.

-Pero que tengo que ver yo. Dijo Magnus mientras se acercaba a Alpha Trion.

-Mucho. Le dijo con una sonrisa.- la razón por la que te llame fue porque, necesito que hagas un viaje. Dijo Alpha Trion mientras lo miraba frente a frente.

-Un viaje?. Pregunto Magnus.- a donde. Volvió a decir.

-Al planeta Tierra. Dijo Alpha Trion con una sonrisa y Ultra Magnus frunció el seño.- pasa algo?.

Ultra Magnus lo miro, y le dijo.- porque tengo que ir a ese planeta primitivo?. Dijo un tanto enojado.

Alpha Trion rio y lo miro.- Magnus, es posible que en ese planeta "primitivo" se encuentre la futura clave de la supervivencia de nuestra raza.

-Como la encuentro. Dijo en su tono firme y Alpha Trion volvió a reír.-que es tan divertido.

-Tú mismo la descubrirás. Dijo Alpha Trion con una sonrisa. Ultra Magnus aun estaba dudoso, pero no dijo nada.

-Cuando salgo. Dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Hoy mismo. Le dijo Alpha Trion.- pero antes, toma esto. Dijo mientras le entregaba una especie de grabadora.

-Y esto?. Pregunto mientras lo que le entrego Alpha Trion.

-Es para que vayas recopilando todo lo que veas en ese planeta. Dijo en un tono interesado.-tal vez me sirva para mis investigaciones.

Ultra Magnus no dijo nada y solo partió hacia donde tenía su nave, cuando Alpha Trion se aseguro de que se había ido suspiro.

-Hay Ultra Magnus…si supieras que la única forma de que nuestra raza sobreviva, es con la cruza de especies. Se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba la ventana.- espero que logres procrear un mestizo.

Ultra Magnus había alistado su nave, despego después de unos cuantos minutos de pensar, se negaba a dejar su hogar pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su raza, pero lo que no tenía considerado era que en ese planeta conocería al amor de su vida….

**Hasta aquí amigos nos vemos en siguiente cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí el segundo capítulo amigos míos… **

Capitulo 2: Nuestro primer encuentro.

**En la tierra…**

Una hermosa mujer caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de México, su cabello era rubio oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos color café oscuro, tez blanca, en otras palabras era la mujer perfecta, ella iba vestida con un falda rosa y un saco rojo.

-Como me encanta salir de noche. Dijo la mujer mientras miraba el cielo, en eso dio un suspiro triste.- quisiera encontrar a alguien que le importe. Dijo en tono triste.

Ella siguió su camino, pero en eso se escucho el choque de algo, ella se alarmo y vio el lugar donde se había escuchado el impacto, en eso vio una fabrica bastante lejos de la ciudad, ella tenía la curiosidad de acercarse lo pensó por varios segundos, no dudo mas y fue corriendo a ver qué fue lo que se estrello. Cuando llego a la fábrica vio un enorme cráter en el suelo.

-Pero que fue lo que paso. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio una especie de capsula metálica.- que será eso?. Se pregunto a sí misma.

Mientras ella observaba esa extraña cosa, ella no se daba cuenta de que era observada por una extraña criatura de ópticos azules. Entonces ella empezó a sentirse vigilada, en eso tuvo la necesidad de ver a su izquierda, cuando lo hiso se quedo congelada al ver a la criatura que la veía era realmente alto…era gigante¡. Ella se levanto lo más rápido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no funciono ya que la criatura la tomo en su mano.

-Suéltame, cabrón¡. Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El parecía no entender que quiso decir con esa palabra, así que busco en Internet, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, miro seriamente a la humana.

-Esas son feas palabras, para una hembra tan hermosa. Dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero después se apeno tras a ver dicho eso.

Ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.-q-que quieres¡. Dijo apenada.

-Nada…solamente busco, una solución para la supervivencia de mi especie. Le dijo él mientras recuperaba su tono firme.-cual es tu designación. Dijo en voz baja.

-Eh?...ah me llamo María, pero dime Mari. Dijo Mari con una voz temblorosa mientras se sonrojaba.- y cuál es tu nombre?. Dijo ella.

-Soy Ultra Magnus. Le dijo Magnus, con una sonrisa."Mari…es muy hermoso". Pensó él.

Bajo a Mari, después ella lo miro a esos hermosos ópticos azules, en eso sus miradas se cruzaron Ultra Magnus no quitaba la mirada de ella y ella de él, extrañamente ambos empezaron a sentir un extraña conexión.

-Es mejor que me valla. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera. Dijo ella, Ultra Magnus volteo a ver a la humana.- tienes donde quedarte?. Le pregunto ella.

-Buscare donde. Dijo en su tono firme.-así que… No termino de hablar ya que lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo. Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

El no dijo nada más y se transformo en su modo alterno, Mari se sorprendió pero se subió de inmediato, después de un largo viaje llegaron a su destino.

-Oye, tienes alguna forma más pequeña, por que dudo que puedas entrar a mi casa en tu tamaño real. Dijo ella en un tono preocupado.

Ultra Magnus no le contesto, en eso un destello azul apareció en el asiento del pasajero, ella cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de unos 24 años sentado a su lado, ella se sonrojo al verlo…era realmente guapo, su piel bronceada ligeramente, cabello café oscuro, sus hermosos ojos azules, pero lo que más le impacto era ese cuerpo que estaba bien hecho sus músculos se remarcaban en su playera de color negro con rojo.

-Entonces entramos. Dijo en un tono tranquilo, haciendo que Mari saliera de su trance.

-Claro. Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando ambos bajaron del tráiler y entraron a la casa, Mari lo guio por toda la casa hasta llegar al cuarto donde se quedaría.

-Bueno si me disculpas. Dijo Mari con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando dio los primeros pasos, se tropezó, Ultra Magnus la tomo de la cintura para evitar que cayera, pero ambos cayeron en la cama.

-U-Ultra Magnus. Dijo ella con un gran sonrojo.

-Ma-ri. Dijo el al igual con un sonrojo leve.

Ultra Magnus no se había dado cuenta de que su rodilla del holoforma estaba bastante pegada a la intimidad de la humana.

-aaah¡ M-Magnus. Gimió ella mientras sentía la presión de la rodilla de Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus al ver la reacción de la humana se aparto rápidamente pensando que le había hecho daño.- estas bien?. Pregunto él.

-No…estoy bien. Dijo ella con la respiración entre cortada, rápidamente salió del cuarto dejando a Magnus solo.

Cuando Mari entro a su cuarto se encerró y le puso el seguro a la puerta, se acostó rápidamente y miro el techo.- por qué no me…molesto, se que fue un accidente, pero…eso…se sintió bien. Dijo así misma mientras se sonrojaba al recordar esa presión.

Se quedo dormida mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, la noche se paso rápido y al día siguiente salió totalmente distraída de su cuarto, eh incluso se le había olvidado que Ultra Magnus estaba ahí, y sin fijarse se fue a estrellar contra el…pero paso algo que no se esperaba ni ella, ni el…sus labios se habían unido, pero no solo eso Mari estaba encima de el…extrañamente ambos disfrutaban ese beso…

**Hasta aquí mis amigos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… y vemos como les va a Ultra Magnus y Mari…**


	3. Chapter 3

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí el cap. de hoy es demasiado corto lo siento :(**

Capitulo 3:…No se me ocurre titulo XD

El beso parecía eterno ya que ninguno de los dos se había separado hasta que Mari se levanto lo más rápido posible.

-L-Lo siento¡. Dijo totalmente roja, Ultra Magnus solo miro a la humana, dejo de mirarla y se levanto y bajo lo más rápido posible dejando sola a Mari.

Mari solo se quedo ahí, pensando sobre los ocurrido, ella ya había besado a varios chicos con el tiempo, pero con ese beso…fue algo distinto. Ultra Magnus estaba caminando a fuera de la casa mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, a pesar de que ese beso no fue intencional, sintió algo que nunca sintió con Bloody Night.

-No puede ser, que este sintiendo algo por esa humana. Se dijo así mismo mientras se rascaba el mentón.- pero…si es así, que hare? no puedo, dejar que esos sentimientos interrumpan mi misión.

Mientras el día transcurría Mari y Ultra Magnus no se dirigían la palabra, incluso si estaban un centímetro cercas del uno del otro. Ultra Magnus solo miraba como Mari caminaba, el parecía el cazador y ella la presa, a pesar de que él había prometido que los sentimientos que empezó a desarrollar hacia ella, eso era algo que no podía evitar.

Hacia fueron los días siguientes Ultra Magnus no apartaba la mirada de Mari, ella empezaba a notar las miradas del bot, lo que la ponía nerviosa, pero eso cambiara ella le preguntaría esta noche.

Mari iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a Magnus recargado en la pared.- Me quieres decir por todo este tiempo me has estado viendo. Le dijo un poco enojada.

Magnus solo la miro y empezó a caminar hacia ella, Mari retrocedía pero su ruta de escape se vio tapada cuando ella quedo pegada a la pared, ella le iba a reclamar, pero en eso el cuerpo de Ultra Magnus estaba pegado al de Mari.

-M-Magnus. Dijo Mari con su respiración entrecortada, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido cuando sintió los labios de Magnus rozar con los suyos.

Mari estuvo a punto de apartarse pero en eso sus labios se unieron, ella cerró los ojos por instinto al igual que Magnus, ambos suspiraban duraron varios minutos así, luego se separaron.

-Es por eso que siempre te miraba. Le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-Magnus. Dijo ella con un sonrojo.- acaso tú…

-Si, me enamore de ti humana. Le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura.- sientes lo mismo por mí, humana?.

Mari lo miraba en estado de shock, ante esa confesión pero no debía negar lo que realmente sentía por él.

-Magnus…yo…también te amo. Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Ultra Magnus sonrió y volvió a besarla, ambos entraron a un cuarto y se quedaron dormidos ambos se acurrucaron en el uno al otro, ambos tenían una sonrisa…

**Lo sé demasiado corto lo siento pero prometo hacer el próximo capítulo más largo, nos vemos bye bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy…**

Capitulo 4: Nuestro inicio

Mari había despertado, pero cuando lo hiso vio a Ultra Magnus a su lado, ella se sonrojo al verlo sin camiseta su cuerpo estaba bien hecho.

-Parece un dios. Dijo en voz baja mientras con su mirada recorría su cuerpo.

Ultra Magnus abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a Mari que lo veía fijamente.- que pasa Mari?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus tranquilamente, pero cuando vio el rubor de la humana se alarmo.- te sientes bien. Dijo mientras se sentaba y la miraba.

-Ah ah, si¡ me siento bien. Dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Segura?. Pregunto Magnus no muy convencido.

-Bueno…es que tengo curiosidad. Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ultra Magnus miro con duda a Mari, y le dijo.- qué clase de curiosidad.

-B-bueno…¡Quisiera tocarte!. Dijo ella en voz alta y más sonrojada.

-¿Tocarme…para qué?. Pregunto él.

-B-bueno, quiero saber si eres totalmente solido. Dijo ella con un sonrojo.

Ultra Magnus, miro dudoso pero, y sonrió.- que el beso no lo comprueba?. Magnus vio como su humana se sonrojaba mas, si eso se podía, solo sonrió mas.- está bien, puedes hacerlo. Dijo mientras se relajaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Mari se sorprendió, en eso paso sus pequeñas y delicadas manos por el vientre muy bien formado de su amante y fue subiéndolas hasta su pecho, Ultra Magnus se tensaba mientras sentía las caricias de su humana, apretó los dientes tratando de reprimir un gemido. Abrió un poco sus ojos y vio a la humana que le empezaba a gustar eso.

-M-Mari. Dijo casi en un susurro mientras la miraba.

Ella también lo miro, se puso encima de él mientras repetía la misma acción y besaba apasionadamente a Ultra Magnus.

El beso se volvió más encendido y lujurioso, ambos estaban a punto de perder el control cuando Ultra Magnus recordó una cosa, el nunca había participado en los rituales de apareamiento de los humanos.

-Mari…detente. Decía él entre sus labios y los de la humana que no dejaba de besarlo.

-¿Por qué?. Dijo ella mientras no dejaba de besarlo, le daba caricias en el cuello y la espalda.

-Nunca eh hecho esto. Dijo el cuándo logro separar a la humana.

Mari vio a Ultra Magnus incrédula, el aparto la mirada totalmente apenado, ella se sentía tan mal ella quería hacerlo con él, pero él no sabía cómo.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía. Dijo ella totalmente apenada.

-No importa. Dijo mientras apartaba a Mari y se sentaba en la cama. Mari lo vio por un segundo y después se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro, y él la miro.

-Magnus, te prometo que te enseñare como hacemos esto. Dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa, el la miro con inseguridad.- no te preocupes, lo haremos cuando estés listo.

-Gracias Mari. Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente.- tengo que vestirme y bañarme. Dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño. Ultra Magnus suspiro y se volvió a acostar pero esta vez en su holoforma bipeda, cerró sus ópticos y se quedo dormido, no paso más de una hora cuando sintió algo que lamia su cara, cuando abrió sus ópticos vio una criatura peluda que movía exageradamente su cola mientras lamia la cara de Ultra Magnus, el trataba de apartarlo pero no podía, en eso llego Mari y lo aparto.

-Tosca¡, eso no se hace. Dijo en un tono enojado al animal.

-Que es eso?¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-Su nombre es Tosca, y es una pastor alemán. Dijo ella mientras sacaba al enorme perro del cuarto, pero no pudo ya que el perro se zafo de su agarre y salto de nuevo en Ultra Magnus.

-Quítamelo de encima¡. Decía Ultra Magnus mientras se cubría la cara con sus brazos, pero todo intento era imposible.

Mari intento apartar a su enorme y peluda amiga de encima de su amado robot, pero fueron intentos fallidos, hasta que ella alzo la voz y la pastor alemán y el bot la miraron perplejos, el perro bajo de la cama y se sentó mirando a su dueña y a el bot.

-Lamento eso, ella nunca se ha comportado así. Dijo Mari un tanto apenada.

-No hay problema. Dijo él mientras veía al perro que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras seguía moviendo su cola.- será interesante, para Alpha Trion. Dijo mientras sacaba el aparato que le dio Alpha Trion.

-Que es eso?. Pregunto ella.

Ultra Magnus la miro, y le dijo.- es una especie de cámara, como ustedes dicen. Dijo mientras que con el extraño aparato escaneaba a el perro que gruñía ligeramente cuando lo estaba escaneando, cuando termino el escaneo Ultra Magnus volvió a tomar el dispositivo y lo guardo.

-Así que eso, sirve para guardar información. Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama, y el asintió con la cabeza.- impresionante¡. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Crees que mientras yo me encuentre, en este planeta me puedas enseñar todo lo que conozcas?. Dijo él mientras veía a su humana, ella sonrió.

-Claro¡. Dijo aun teniendo esa sonrisa.- en esta semana te enseñare todo lo que se y te llevare a los lugares históricos que conozco.

Ultra Magnus le sonrió y, le dijo.- gracias. Acaricio con su mano metálica la mejilla de Mari.

Toda esa tarde se la pasaron juntos y Ultra Magnus se peleaba con el perro ya que no lo dejaba en paz, aunque el perro lo haya estresado, Mari sabia como quitarle el estrés a Ultra Magnus, con sus besos y caricias aunque tenían que detenerse cuando se volvía mas encendido el beso, cuando llego la noche ambos se habían quedado dormidos, pero Mari aun se dormía solo observaba a la holoforma de Ultra Magnus, ya que una pregunta no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

-Me pregunto, como será tener sexo con él. Dijo Mari en una clase de susurro mientras veía como dormía Ultra Magnus a su lado, esa era la pregunta que le rondaba ya que si lo hacía con él esa sería su primera vez, finalmente se quedo dormida.

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy, estoy trabajando en una historia sobre como hubiera sido si Optimus y Brenda se hubieran conocido desde el momento que los Autobots llegaron a la tierra y todas las cosas que pasaron (como en las películas…nada que ver con los fanfics anteriores).**


	5. Chapter 5: Nota

**Nota del autor:**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero mañana ya subo el siguiente capítulo de "En las danzas y en los sueños", pero otra vez pido disculpas ya que estado saliendo demasiado y eh estado trabajando en otras historias y bueno les pido disculpas nuevamente. **

**Att: LadyPrimeneko.**


	6. Chapter 6

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Advertencia: Lemon¡ Si no te gusta no leas¡ **

Capitulo 5: Nuestra prueba de amor.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ultra Magnus había llegado a la tierra y se había enamorado de María, durante todo ese tiempo su relación había avanzado mucho y ella le había enseñado todos los lugares históricos que conocía, pero al igual ambos querían intentarlo…querían darse su prueba de amor…

Ultra Magnus ya había investigado sobre los métodos de apareamiento de los humanos vio que era algo complicado, pero lo intentaría por solo por su compañera y lo haría en la noche.

El día se paso rápido y Ultra Magnus se comportaba raro lo que le sorprendió a Mari, llego la noche y Mari detuvo a Magnus.

-Porque actúas extraño?. Dijo ella mientras se ponía enfrente de el.

Magnus solo la miro por un segundo, y le dijo.- Por esto. Dijo él mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besaba, pero esto no era un beso normal era un beso hambriento ella le correspondió de la misma manera, ambos entraron al cuarto y cayeron en la cama, Ultra Magnus quedo encima de ella mientras sus manos se abrían paso por la falda de Mari.

-Magnus estas seguro de esto. Le dijo Mari en voz baja.

Ultra Magnus la miro y, le dijo.- claro que sí, pero tu tendrás que enseñarme lo demás.

Ella sonrió y, le dijo.- desaste de la ropa primero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ultra Magnus ya estaba desnudo, miro a Mari y vio su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.- Quieres que te ayude, Mari. Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Mari sonrió cuando escucho eso de Ultra Magnus.- claro que sí. Mi sexy bot. Dijo ella mientras sonreía, en eso Ultra Magnus se deciso de su falda y el suéter dejándola en ropa interior solamente.

Ultra Magnus beso el cuello de Mari haciéndola gemir su nombre, mientras que sus manos recorrían el delgado cuerpo de Mari ella gemía, mientras tanto Ultra Magnus bajaba las pantimedias con su mano libre y se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Segura que quieres hacer esto, Mari?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus con nerviosismo, antes de que él pudiera Mari lo callo con un beso.

-Cállate y empecemos. Dijo ella cuando se separo de Ultra Magnus y mientras besaba el cuello de Magnus.

-mmmm, oh Mari. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras pegaba a más a Mari a su cuerpo y ágilmente desabrocho el sujetador de Mari.

Ultra Magnus comenzó a penetrarla, Mari ahogo un grito de dolor pero lo que no pudo reprimir fueron sus lágrimas ya unas cuantas cayeron por su rostro.

-Estas bien?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus cuando vio las lágrimas, y empezó a preocuparse.

-E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tú sigue. Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Ultra Magnus dudo por unos segundos, pero ya no le dijo nada.

Ultra Magnus le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Mari, y le dijo.- que mas debo de hacer Mari. Dijo en voz baja y ella lo miro.

-Muévete, solo muévete. Dijo Mari mientras lamia el cuello de Magnus.

Ultra Magnus se estremeció cuando sintió como su mujer lamia su cuello y eso lo impulsó a moverse, mientras lo hacía Mari hiso gestos de dolor y dejo escapar un pequeño quejido. Pero ella se acostumbraría tarde o temprano, poco después el dolor fue remplazado por el placer y ella gemía el nombre de su bot.

-mmm, Magnus, ah. Decía ella entre gemidos cuando sentía las embestidas de Magnus.

-Oh¡ por Primus eres muy apretada Mari. Decía él mientras se movía.

Los movimientos de Ultra Magnus eran suaves y lentos al principio, pero después fueron movimientos más agitados.

-aaaah¡ Mari¡. Decía él se inclinaba para estar más cercas de Mari y así darle un beso apasionado, ambos gemían mientras sus lenguas batallaban por el control, mientras ellos se movían a un ritmo perfecto. Ultra Magnus había acelerado más sus movimientos.

-mmm…M-Magnus…aaaah. Gemía Mari entre los labios de Ultra Magnus, Magnus dejo de besarla dejando un fino hijo de saliva que los unía.

-aaaaah Mari, dilo, di mi nombre. Dijo Ultra Magnus en forma de orden.

-Magnus¡ Magnus¡ Magnus¡. Dijo ella en voz alta cuando sintió que las embestidas de su bot fueron más rápidas y duras.

Ultra Magnus estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, al igual que Mari.

-aaaaahh¡ M-Magnus¡ creo q-que me voy, aaaahh¡. Decía Mari entre gemidos cuando sentía las primeras olas del orgasmo.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su clímax, Mari sentía como un líquido caliente se vertía en su entrada. Cuando Ultra Magnus salió del interior de Mari se desplomo a lado de ella.

-Te gusto tu primera vez?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus a Mari.

Mari lo miro con confusión.- como…lo supiste. Dijo ella ligeramente ruborizada.

Magnus la miro por un momento y le dijo.- te conozco perfectamente. Dijo con una sonrisa y mientras la abrazaba y se quedaba dormido al igual que Mari.

Pero lo que no sabía Ultra Magnus y en especial Mari, es que la semilla de Ultra Magnus, había sido plantada en uno de sus óvulos y comenzaba a desarrollarse.

**O3O hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy mañana subo el otro sin falta…lo juro por Primus¡. Nos vemos bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí el capi. de hoy¡**

Capitulo 7: Noticia

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ultra Magnus y Mari habían tenido relaciones, pero en ese mes Mari tu varios malestares como mareos, nauseas, hinchazón, antojos, fatiga y otros síntomas.

-Mari segura que quieres salir?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus mientras observaba a su compañera.

-Si, Magnus. Dijo ella frunciendo el seño.

-Pero si te sientes mal. Dijo Magnus más preocupado.

-Magnus, por favor. Dijo ya un poco mas alterada, Ultra Magnus se tenso con su contestación pero acepto al final.

-Está bien. Dijo con un tono derrotado mientras salía de la casa y Mari lo seguía, la holoforma de Ultra Magnus desapareció cuando se acerco al camión. Mari subió dentro de la cabina de Magnus, y ambos partieron de su hogar hacia la ciudad. Pero en el trayecto Mari empezó a sentirse demasiado mal.

-M-Magnus, no…me siento bien. Decía ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en la ventana.

Ultra Magnus apareció en su holoforma humana, y miro a su humana con preocupación.- Hay algún doctor cercas.

Mari asintió y empezó a darle indicaciones, mientras el conducía lo más rápido pero por su desesperación de Ultra Magnus no tardaron ni una hora en llegar a una casa no tan grande como la de Mari, Ultra Magnus se estaciono cercas de la casa y se bajo lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su humana que estaba enferma, cuando abrió la Mari estaba bajando cuando ella se desmayo y Magnus logro atraparla antes de que callera al suelo.

-Mari¡. Grito Ultra Magnus mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, su grito fue lo demasiado fuerte como para llamar la atención del propietario de la casa que salió bastante apurado a ver lo que pasaba.

-Porque tanto alboroto?. Pregunto el hombre que salió de la casa que aparentaba 45 años, pero su expresión cambio a preocupación.- María, rápido pásala a la casa. Le dijo bastante alterado a Ultra Magnus rápidamente siguió al hombre, cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa el hombre lo llevo hacia un cuarto donde había una camilla.- acuéstala. Dijo el doctor y el bot la acostó.

-Estará bien?.Pregunto Ultra Magnus bastante preocupado y el hombre lo miro.

-Eres algo de ella?. Pregunto el doctor a Magnus.

-Soy su pareja. Dijo Magnus.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Mari.- hay que ver por qué se desmayo. Dijo el doctor mientras se acerco con un pedazo de algodón empapado de alcohol. A los pocos segundos Mari empezó a despertar.

-Dónde estoy?. Pregunto ella.

-Estas en mi casa, María. Dijo el doctor.

-Doctor Carlos. Respondió ella.

-¿Estás Bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?. Le pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Tranquilo, solo estoy cansada. Dijo Mari.

-Volviendo al punto, ¿Te has desmayado, anteriormente?. Pregunto el doctor.

-No, es la primera vez que me pasa. Contesto ella.

-Bueno algún otro síntoma?. Dijo él y ella se quedo pensando.

-Si, mareos y nauseas. Dijo ella un poco preocupada.

-Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo?. Dijo él.

-Me duelen demasiado los senos. Dijo con tono calmado.

-Última pregunta, has tenido relaciones sexuales?. Dijo él.

Mari se sonrojo al igual que Ultra Magnus.-por que necesita saber eso?. Dijo ella.

-Preguntas de rutina?. Dijo bastante calmado.

-Hace un mes. Dijo Mari en voz media y el médico asintió.

-Y ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?. Pregunto el doctor. Mari se congelo y miro al doctor cuando le dijo eso.

-No lo eh tenido. Dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Bueno síganme, iremos a ver por qué los malestares. Dijo el doctor mientras salía de la habitación y ambos lo seguían a otra parte de la casa donde había aparatos para rayos-x y ultra sonidos.

Mari se acostó en la camilla y Ultra Magnus se sentó a su lado, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera.

-El gel estará frio, cuando lo unte. Dijo el doctor, y Mari asintió. El médico paso el aparato por el vientre de ella, presiono ligeramente en una cierta pate del vientre de Mari, en el monitor apareció una mancha negra rodeada de partes grises.- ven esa mancha negra?. Dijo mientras señalaba el monitor y la pareja asintió.

-Ese es el bebe, felicidades van a ser padres. Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.- tienes un mes y 5 semanas de embarazo.

Mari estaba sorprendida.-es…eso posible. Dijo en voz baja, en eso miro a Ultra Magnus que estaba igual.

-Voy…a ser…creador. Dijo justamente antes de desmayarse y Mari y el doctor se quedaron sorprendidos.

-De todo lo que pudo hacer, se desmayo. Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego miro a Mari que su expresión había cambiado a una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**OwO hasta aquí mis amigos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡. Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy :D**

Capitulo 8:…No se me ocurrió titulo XD

El doctor se le acerco a Ultra Magnus con un trozo de algodón empapado de alcohol y él se despertó a los pocos segundos.

-Que paso?. Pregunto Magnus mientras se sostenía la cabeza, en eso miro a Mari y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo.-como esta mi chispeante?. Pregunto de repente.

-Está bien, cariño. Dijo Mari con una sonrisa.

Ultra Magnus sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañera, el doctor imprimió la imagen del ultra sonido y se la dio a la pareja.

-Muy bien, entonces te veré en los meses siguientes. Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, Ultra Magnus ayudo a Mari a ponerse de pie.- pero antes de que se vayan, necesito que me expliquen algo. Dijo mientras miraba a la pareja.

-Que necesita doctor?. Pregunto Mari mientras lo miraba.

-Quiero que tu compañero, me explique el porqué en vez de decir que va hacer "papa", dice que va hacer "creador" y en vez de decir "bebe", dice "chispeante". Dijo el doctor.- a que se debe?.

Ultra Magnus y Mari se tensaron, ambos compartieron miradas, como decidiendo si decirle lo que Ultra Magnus era realmente. Después de unos tediosos segundos Ultra Magnus le dio una sonrisa tranquila, y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos le explicaron lo que realmente era Ultra Magnus y de donde venia, el doctor estaba realmente sorprendido ante la explicación, pero en especial cuando Ultra Magnus uso su holoforma bipeda, cuando el doctor la vio se quedo sin palabras.

-E-Entonces, tu embarazo es un milagro. Dijo el doctor mientras miraba a Mari, pero volvió a fijar su vista en Magnus.

Mari sonrió, pero rio después al ver la incomodidad de su compañero al sentir las miradas curiosas del doctor.- Bueno doc, es hora de irnos. Dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano metálica de su compañero.- pero no diga nada sobre esto. Dijo en advertencia y una mirada bastante fría.

-Claro no diré nada sobre esto, después de todo tú y yo somos grandes amigos. Dijo doctor con una sonrisa.

Mari y Ultra Magnus salieron de la casa del doctor y subieron al tráiler, durante el trayecto la holoforma humana acompaño a su compañera y observaban embobados con fotografía de su bebe que apenas se formaba en el vientre de Mari.

-Que crees que vaya ah ser nuestro pequeño, Magnus?. Pregunto Mari mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

-No lo sé Mari, solo nos queda esperar. Dijo Ultra Magnus con una sonrisa, al saber que tendrá un chispeante. Cuando habían llegado a su hogar Ultra Magnus le ayudo a bajar, cuando habían entrado a la casa la mascota de Mari solo los miro curiosos, pero Ultra Magnus lo fulmino con la mirada y el perro le gruño, la pareja subió al cuarto y se quedaron bastante tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que casi no podre hacer nada. Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre.

-No harás nada, te quedaras en cama durante todo el embarazo. Dijo Ultra Magnus protectoramente.

-Qué?¡. Dijo ella alzando la voz.

Ultra Magnus miro a Mari seriamente.- y no es broma, quiero que te quedes en reposo. No dijo mientras salía del cuarto y dejaba a su compañera que lo veía bastante enojada.-¡NO QUIERO ESTAR OCHO MESES EN CAMA!. Grito cuando salió del cuarto y el solo sonrió y rio cuando escucho eso, serian los meses más largos para Mari…

**Bueno es muy corto pero subiré uno más largo…nos vemos :D **


	9. Chapter 9

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí el cap. de hoy.**

Capitulo 9: No hay titulo (otra vez XD)

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Mari y Ultra Magnus se habían enterado de que serian padres, pero desde ese momento Ultra Magnus se volvió más protector con Mari, no dejaba que diera ni un solo paso eh incluso no dejaba que bajase ni un pie de la cama.

-Magnus, por favor¡. Dijo Mari en voz alta.- no tienes que cargarme siempre. Dijo ella mas irritada mientras trataba de bajarse de los brazos de Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus fulmino con la mirada a su compañera.- Lo hare durante los mese que faltan. Dijo él mientras la llevaba al cuarto.- deja de moverte¡. Le decía Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus llevo a su cuarto a su compañera, se quedo con ella un buen rato, hasta que ella se quedo dormida. Después el salió del cuarto y se fue directo a la cocina y saco varias cosas para limpieza, hasta en eso Ultra Magnus era muy detallista, no solo eso también le obsesionaba que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar. Cuando termino de hacer el aseo empezó a hacer la comida de Mari, en secreto el admitió que le repugnaba la comida humana, cuando ya tuvo todo listo le subió la comida a su compañera, cuando el entro al cuarto vio que Mari ya se había levantado y se le veía un pésimo humor.

-Te traje tu comida. Dijo Ultra Magnus con una sonrisa, y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.- oh vamos, no te enojes sabes que lo hago por tu bien y el de nuestro chispeante. Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-No estoy enojada. Dijo Mari con un tono quebrado. Ultra Magnus frunció el seño y pensó "cambios de humor".- Tengo hambre, sabes?. Dijo ella ah hora con un tono infantil.

Ultra Magnus le entrego el plato de comida a su compañera que se devoro todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso ya no le extrañaba a Ultra Magnus, él sabía perfectamente que por el embarazo ella comía el doble y se lo terminara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bien creo que es hora de que vayamos a ver al doctor Carlos. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se levantaba de la cama. Mari asintió con la cabeza y dejaba el plato en la pequeña mesita de centro que había en su cuarto. Ambos salieron de la casa y fueron directo a la casa del doctor, durante el camino Mari fue hablando con Ultra Magnus sobre el bebe y lo que ella pensaba que iba a ser su pequeño, cuando habían llegado a la casa del doctor, Ultra Magnus le ayudo a bajar a su compañera, ambos estaban ansiosos por saber que iba hacer su bebe.

-Bien, como está la futura mama. Dijo el doctor Carlos con una sonrisa mientras los recibía en la puerta.

-Con muchos antojos y cambios de humor. Dijo Ultra Magnus con una sonrisa divertida.

Mari lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada y entraron a la casa, mientras seguían al doctor hacia donde estaban todos los aparatos que usaban para los ultrasonidos. Ella se acostó en la camilla y miro a su compañero que le sonrió.

-Muy bien, hora de trabajar. Dijo el doctor mientras untaba el gel en el vientre de Mari y pasaba el aparato.

Mientras pasaba el aparato él veía que todo estuviera en orden, pero hubo algo que le llamo demasiado la atención.

-Esto es…Mari tienes casi 5 meses de embarazo. Dijo el doctor totalmente impresionado.

-Pero apenas tiene 3 meses de embarazo. Dijo Ultra Magnus bastante sorprendido y su compañera también estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno al parecer se está desarrollando de una manera bastante rápida. Dijo el doctor mientras miraba la pantalla.- creo que nacerá dentro de un mes y medio.

-Entonces tenemos, que estar preparados. Dijo Mari.

-Bueno después de esto, todo se ve bien. Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa y los miro.- quieren saber que va hacer su bebe.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos y asintieron con la cabeza totalmente impacientes.

-Muy bien. Dijo el doctor mientras miraba la pantalla nuevamente, y veía al pequeño que se desarrollaba. Después de varios minutos miro a la pareja.- felicidades tendrán una hermosa niña. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Una femme¡. Exclamo bastante feliz Ultra Magnus, luego beso apasionadamente a su compañera, cuando la dejo de besar la miro y, le dijo.- Que nombre le vamos a poner.

-No lo sé. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ultra Magnus pensó durante unos segundos, después volvió a ver a su compañera y sonrió.- eh pensado en uno.

-Cual es. Dijo ella con duda.

-Brenda. Dijo él con una sonrisa.- quiero que se llame así, nuestra pequeña femme. Sonrió al igual que ella.

**Aquí el cap. de hoy nos vemos luego, solo que me atrasare con los capitulo ya que trabajare en el primer dibujo de mi deviantart, así que nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

En las danzas y en los sueños

**Aquí está el capítulo de hoy mis amigos…**

Capitulo 10: Hermano.

Durante las semanas siguientes el vientre de Mari se había hecho más grande y los antojos aumentaba y sus cambios de humor disminuyeron, un día Ultra Magnus entro al cuarto vio a Mari hablando con alguien por el teléfono.

-Muy bien, nos vemos hoy en la tarde. Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras colgaba el teléfono, en eso volteo hacia la puerta y vio a su compañero.- oh Magnus, estuviste ahí todo el rato. Dijo ella.

-Si. Dijo él mientras la miraba.- con quien estabas hablando?. Pregunto con algo de celos.

Mari se rio divertidamente, mientras su novio fruncía el seño.- que están gracioso?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Que te pusiste celoso. Dijo ella mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risas. Ultra Magnus se acerco a ella mientras la miraba con seriedad.- bueno ya te lo digo, estaba hablando con mi hermano. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno lo bueno que ya tengo toda la cas aseada. Dijo Ultra Magnus con alivio.

Mari solo rio con el comentario de su compañero, ella se puso una camiseta holgada de color blanco y una falda roja, ambos bajaron a la sala, mientras Ultra Magnus preparaba las cosas para la visita de la tarde Mari se había sentado en el sillón más grande y su pastora alemán estaba recostada a su lado con su hocico pegado a su vientre.

-No me gusta, que esa bola de pelos eh infestada de pulgas, este cercas de ti. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se sentaba a lado de su compañera y empujaba al perro al suelo. Mientras tanto el perro solo se dedicaba a ladrarle y gruñirle y el trataba de alejarlo con su pie.

Mientras tanto Mari solo se dedicaba a reírse, mientras observaba la escena y pensaba en lo divertida y extraña que iba hacer su familia. No pasaron ni dos horas cuando sonó el timbre, fue Ultra Magnus quien se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hiso quedo sorprendido al ver al hombre que estaba fuera con una mujer y una niña.

**Narra Ultra Magnus.**

No podía creer lo que veía, este hombre, era idéntico a Mari, su cabello era rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de mi querida Mari y el mismo color de piel, también se le veía que tenia la misma edad que Mari.

-Esta Mari, en casa?. Pregunto él con una sonrisa amable.

-Si, está en la sala. Dije mientras me hacía a un lado.- Pasen. Respondí en tono amable.

El hermano de Mari entro a la casa mientas era seguido por su compañera y su chispeante que era una femme.

Cuando entraron Mari se levanto para abrasar a su hermano que le correspondía de la misma manera.

-Hace mucho que no te veo, hermanita. Dijo el hermano de Mari mientras dejaba de abrazarla.

-Digo lo mismo. Dijo mi humana con una sonrisa. En eso el hermano de mi humana vio le vientre de Mari, cuando lo hiso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Porque no me dijiste que ibas hacer mama. Dijo él con alegría.

-Por eso quería que vinieras. Contesto Mari, con una sonrisa, después me miro a mi y luego a su hermano.- creo que no te eh presentado a mi pareja. Dijo Mari con una sonrisa.

**Fin de la narración.**

-Marco él es mi novio, Magnus, el padre de mi bebe. Dijo Mari mientras tomaba la mano de Ultra Magnus.

-Mucho gusto. Dijo Ultra Magnus estrechado la mano de Marco.

-El gusto es mío. Dijo Marco con una sonrisa, después miro al mujer y la niña.- ella son mi esposa Alma y mi hija Pamela.

-Mucho gusto. Dijeron ambas

Así se paso la tarde, Ultra Magnus platicaba con Marco, y se llevaron bastante bien, también Mari le había dicho a su hermano que estaba esperando a una niña y que nacería pronto, el sintió una inmensa alegría al ver a su hermana feliz, cuando había llagado el momento de que la familia de su hermano se fuera empezaron a despedirse.

-Tía Mari, cuando nazca la bebe, voy a poder cuidarla?. Pregunto la pequeña Pamela.

-Claro que, si. Le contesto Mari con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Ultra Magnus y Marco se despedían.

-Cuida bien de mi hermana. Dijo Marco.- y de esa niña.

-Lo hare no te preocupes. Dijo Magnus con un tono decidido y Marco sonrió.

Cuando se habían ido Ultra Magnus y Mari subieron al cuarto, pero fueron seguidos por el perro, cuando entraron al cuarto fue el primero en entrar y después la pareja.

-Porque tu hermano y tu son tan parecidos?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Somos gemelos. Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ultra Magnus miro con sorpresa pero sonrió igual.

En eso Ultra Magnus se acerco a el vientre de su, y susurro.- ya quiero que nazcas, mi pequeña. Mari sonrió ante eso, ella también quería tener a su bebita en brazos, pero como dice el dicho cuidado con lo que deseas…

**Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir el otro muy pronto, planeo escribir un fanfic de puro Lemon, donde los protagonistas serán los Autobots y sus compañeras, y ustedes que dicen :3 nos vemos**


	11. Chapter 11

En las danzas y en los sueños.

**El capi. de hoy amigos disfrútenlo.**

Capitulo 11: El momento.

Durante los meses siguientes el vientre de Mari se había hecho más grande, pero había algo que le preocupaba a Mari y Ultra Magnus, no sabían cuando nacería su bebe ya que podría nacer en cualquier momento. Mari estaba sentada en su cama mientras veía televisión y su peluda amiga estaba recostada en el suelo, observándola detenidamente.

-Mmmm, hoy no hay nada. Dijo Mari mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre y con la otra mano tomaba el control y cambiaba de canal, pero después de 10 minutos su mascota alzo lentamente la cabeza y empezó a inquietarse y chillar levemente.-Que pasa?. Pregunto Mari mientras miraba a su amiga.

En eso se levanto y empezó a dar leves ladridos y a dar vueltas en sí, Mari solo veía extrañada a su mascota, ella estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando sintió un liquido caer sobre sus piernas, en eso miro hacia abajo, y si sus muslos estaban empapados y en su mini short había una mancha de humedad.

Mari se congelo, empezó a entrar en pánico.- Magnus¡, Magnus¡. Empezó a gritar desesperadamente, en eso Ultra Magnus subió lo más rápido posible y casi tumba la puerta cuando entro al cuarto.

-Qué pasa?¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus bastante alterado.

-Magnus, el bebe ya viene. Dijo Mari con algo de dolor ya que le empezaron a dar contracciones.

-¡¿Qué?!. Dijo gritando como loco.

Mari hiso un gesto de dolor en el momento que llego una contracción.- no te quedes ahí y llama al doctor Carlos¡. Le dijo casi gritando.

-S-Si¡. Dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto, cuando tomo el teléfono se puso realmente nervioso.

-Doctor Carlos, necesito que venga lo más rápido posible¡. Dijo demasiado exaltado Magnus a través del teléfono.

-Primero tranquilízate. Le dijo el doctor.- dime, que paso?. Pregunto el doctor.

-Ya va a nacer mi chispeante¡. Dijo mas exaltado.

-Estaré ahí en menos de siete minutos. Dijo el doctor cuando colgó el teléfono.

Ultra Magnus colgó el teléfono y subió con su compañera para estar con ella, mientras llegaba el doctor llegaba a la casa, mientras investigo lo que necesitaba fue por unas toallas y agua.

Después de 4 minutos el doctor llego a la casa y subió al cuarto y ahí estaban Ultra Magnus y Mari.

-Doctor me alegro que llegara. Dijo Ultra Magnus aliviado.

-Si ahora estoy aquí. Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon un grito de dolor preveniente de Mari, en ese momento Magnus corrió a lado de su compañera, y la consolaba.

-Está a punto de nacer. Dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a Mari.

-Como te sientes?. Le pregunto Ultra Magnus con nerviosismo. Nunca debió decirle eso.

-¿¡Que como, me siento!?. Dijo ella bastante enojada.- ¡Tú no eres el que está trayendo al mundo a esta niña!. Dijo ella mientras gritaba de dolor.

Ultra Magnus se sintió estúpido con ese comentario, pero se preocupo mas cuando más cuando empezó el labor de parto, ella apretaba fuertemente la mano, el veía como su compañera sufría el quería hacer algo mas por ella, el doctor le decía que pujara una vez más, no fue hasta que se escucho un llanto, Ultra Magnus alzo la mirada en eso una lagrima de energon cayó sobre su mejilla y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al ver a su pequeña llorando y retorciéndose en las manos del doctor.

-Brenda. Fue lo que dijo Ultra Magnus con inmensa alegría acumulada en su chispa, en eso miro a su compañera que se había quedado dormida.

**Aquí el cap. de hoy nos vemos bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

En las danzas y en los sueños.

**Aquí el capi. de hoy amigos :3**

Capitulo 12: No hay titulo DX

-Bueno solo tengo que ver que este todo bien con esta pequeña. Dijo el doctor mientras limpiaba el pequeño cuerpo de la bebita.

Ultra Magnus miro al doctor con preocupación, y dijo.- hay algo mal con mi chispeante. Dijo con sus instintos paternales saliendo a flote.

-Todo está bien con ella, solo es por precaución. Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, en eso miro a la pequeña, se sorprendió al ver que ella ya tenía abiertos sus ojos.- impresionante. Dijo bastante sorprendido.

-Qué?. Pregunto Magnus mientras se ponía de pie caminaba donde estaba el doctor, en eso miro a su hija también quedo sorprendido al ver que los ojos de su bebita estaban abiertos, el había investigado sobre los bebes de la tierra y decía que abrían los ojos al día siguiente de haber nacido, pero su pequeña no ella los abrió antes de tiempo.

En eso la pequeña Brenda dirigió la mirada hacia su padre y empezó a sonreír mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que la cargara su padre, Ultra Magnus casi se derretía al ver esa sonrisa bastante tierna.

-Puedo cargarla?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.- claramente el chequeo va esperar.

-Claro. Dijo el doctor mientras le entregaba a la bebe, Ultra Magnus la cargo mientras la veía embobado.- se parece a mí. Dijo en voz apenas audible.

-Claramente no tiene cuerpo metálico. Dijo el doctor y Ultra Magnus lo fulmino con la mirada.-bueno tal vez se parezca a tu forma humana, pero no saco tus ojos azules, ella heredo los ojos de su madre. Dijo alzándose de hombros.

Era cierto, su pequeña Brenda se perecía a el pero no tenia ojos azules como los suyos, ella tenía los ojos cafés como su madre, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un quejido de Mari que se estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos vio borrosamente a Ultra Magnus y vio que traía un pequeño bulto rosado en sus brazos.

-Acaso esa es mi bebita. Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Si querida, es nuestra bebita. Le dijo Ultra Magnus mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando Mari tenía en sus brazos a su hija sonrió al ver que su nenita tenía sus ojos cafés, pero se sintió a la vez muy decaída al ver que su hija se parecía más a su padre extraterrestre. Pero se sentía feliz de tener a su bebita en sus brazos.

-Eres hermosa. Dijo Mari mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña, que reía mientras veía a su madre y padre.

-Saco tu belleza. Le dijo Ultra Magnus mientras besaba la mejilla de su compañera.

Ambos estaban embobados por su pequeña, cuando la pequeña empezó a lloriquear, el doctor los dejo solos un momento para que Mari pudiera alimentar a su pequeña.

-Magnus, puedo preguntarte algo?. Dijo Mari mientras se bajaba el lado izquierdo de su camisa, para poder amamantar a su hija.

-Claro que si querida. Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es sobre el día en que nos conocimos, ese mismo día dijiste que viniste buscando algo para supervivencia de tu especie. Dijo Mari mientras amamantaba a su hija.

-Si, pero no eh encontrado nada. Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.- no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pueda estar buscando. Dijo bastante desanimado.

Mari al ver a su compañero de esa manera, en eso algo le vino a la mente, pero sería posible que su pequeña fuera la razón por la que él estuviera aquí, y fuera la razón por lo cual fue posible su embarazo, en eso miro a su compañero.

-Magnus, ¡y si Brenda fuera la clave de supervivencia de tu especie¡. Dijo ella bastante sorprendida.

Ultra Magnus vio a su pequeña, ahora él entendía todo, su pequeña era la clave que Alpha Trion le había dicho, pero eso significaría peligros para su pequeña y su compañera si llega la guerra a este planeta, pero otra cosa le vino a la mente, todo el tiempo que paso en este planeta se le había olvidado su hogar…Cybertron. Pensaba que tal vez las cosas aun no se ponían feas en su planeta, pero se equivocaba con ese pensamiento, pero su pequeña adoración, su pequeña Brenda que tenía que ver con esto, cuál sería su utilidad para salvar a su especie. Eso era lo que rondaba por su mente…

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy amigos, ¡espero subir el próximo muy pronto…y Ultra Magnus aun no sabrá lo que le espera a su linda hija Brenda e/w/e, nos vemos bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

En las danzas y en los sueños

Capitulo 13: La última noche.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que la pequeña Brenda nació, pero en esos cuatros días Ultra Magnus no dejaba a su hija en la cuna ya que pensaba que algo le podía pasar mientras no estuvieran con ella, así que cuando se iban a dormir Ultra Magnus siempre le hacia un espacio a su costado para su hija.

-Vamos, querido ya tienes que superar tu temor. Le dijo Mari con una sonrisa, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Lo siento, pero así soy yo. Dijo mientras acobijaba a su hija.

Mari solo rio con su comentario y se acostó no sin antes darle un beso a su compañero, cuando ambos se habían quedado dormidos, pero durante el transcurso de la noche Ultra Magnus no podía dormir, se levanto un poco y se froto la cara, en eso miro a donde estaba dormida su pequeña y vio que estaba despierta y lo miraba con preocupación.

-Que haces despierta, mi pequeña?. Pregunto en voz baja para no despertar a su compañera, luego froto cariñosamente la cabeza de su hija.- vuelve a dormir, ¿si?. Volvió a decir en voz baja mientras veía como los ojitos de su bebe se cerraban lentamente. Cuando se aseguro que su hija se había dormido se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama y salió del cuarto, cuando fue a la planta baja de la casa salió y tomo su verdadera forma. Tomo su forma real y se fue caminando mientras trataba de despejar su mente.

-Como estará Cybertron?. Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras veía el cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas, pero mientras veía el cielo no se percato que alguien se le acercaba.

-Ultra Magnus. Dijo el bot que estaba a espaldas de el.

Ultra Magnus se volteo demasiado rápido para encontrarse con Alpha Trion, lo cual le sorprendió demasiado.

-Alpha Trion. Dijo bastante sorprendido.-¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo confundido.

-Vengo por ti, Ultra Magnus. Le dijo Alpha Trion.

-Por qué?. Dijo aun más confuso.

-Las cosas se pusieron bastante mal en Cybertron. Dijo Alpha Trion.- Te necesitamos devuelta. Le dijo mientras veía fijamente a Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus se congelo al escucharlo…por que ahora, que había nacido su hija, ahora no podría verla.

-No…no puedo irme. Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Alpha Trion miro a Ultra Magnus, preguntándose el cambio de Ultra Magnus, que antes no quería salir de Cybertron para venir a este planeta, pero ahora es al revés ya no quería salir del planeta tierra.

-Cuál es la razón de que no te quieras ir. Dijo Alpha Trion con un tono bastante comprensible.

Ultra Magnus lo miro a los ópticos, estaba nervioso de contarle sobre su pequeña chispeante, pero tuvo que ceder.

-Tengo…una chispeante y una compañera. Dijo en voz apenas audible, en eso escucho una risa de Alpha Trion.- que es tan gracioso?. Pregunto Magnus.

-Por eso te mande aquí, yo sabía que tendrías un chispeante. Dijo Alpha Trion con una sonrisa.

Ultra Magnus se quedo dudoso unos segundos pero sonrió después. Después de haber estado con Alpha Trion la mitad de la noche, tuvo que volver a su hogar antes de que su compañera se despertara.

**(Narra Mari)**

Estaba dormida plácidamente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por un hueco de la cortina, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, me gire para ver a Magnus, pero no estaba.

-Magnus. Dije mientras veía a todos lados, en eso mire a donde estaba mi pequeña, que seguía dormida, la cargue pero en eso momento se despertó y bostezó de una manera bastante tierna.

-Perdón cariño. Le dije con una sonrisa, mi pequeña era tan hermosa, ya me la imagino cuando sea mayor será toda una rompe corazones, eso me saco una pequeña risa, si es que su padre deja que se le acerquen. En eso escuche la voz de Ultra Magnus pero había otra voz que no conocía. Salí de la casa con mi pequeña, cuando estuve a fuera me sorprendí al ver a otro bot con Ultra Magnus.

**(Fin de la narración)**

-M-Magnus, quien es él?. Pregunto nerviosamente Mari mientras veía a Ultra Magnus y a Alpha Trion.

-Mari. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver a su humana.-El es Alpha Trion, creo que ya te había hablado de él.

-Es un placer conocerla Señorita Mari. Dijo educadamente el bot más viejo con una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío, Alpha Trion. Dijo Mari al igual que una sonrisa, después sintió, pero había algo que le rondaba por la mente a Mari ¿Por qué estaba aquí?.- No es por ser grosera, pero…¿Por qué estás aquí?. Pregunto lo mas cortes que pudo.

Alpha Trion miro a la humana por un segundo, esto sí que sería duro para ella.- Vengo por Ultra Magnus. Dijo Alpha Trion con un tono clamado.

-¿Qué?. Dijo bastante confundida, en eso sentía como su ojos se empezaron a humedecer.- No se puede ir. Dijo en voz baja.

**Aquí el capitulo 13 amigos míos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. y no se les olvide ver la nueva historia :D nos vemos.**


End file.
